


A Gift from Jashin-Sama

by FuchsiaProse



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2008, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mistaken Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaProse/pseuds/FuchsiaProse
Summary: The Akatsuki discover something disturbing about one of their members.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 23





	A Gift from Jashin-Sama

**Author's Note:**

> Found this buried in the files of my computer. The date marked was 2008. Titled "Abandoned".
> 
> I don't know why it was called "A Gift from Jashin-sama" but I remember I shipped Hidan and Kakuzu so it was probably heading in that direction.
> 
> Why post it now? I don't know. Its old and I don't hate it? That seems remarkable enough to share. Preserve.

“That is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen…” Deidara said flatly.

“Really, Senpai? Even more disturbing than the time the guy at the fish shop thought you were a girl and tried to use your hair to-“

“Yes, Tobi!” The blond cut his partner off. ”Even more disturbing then that!”

“Wow!” Tobi said in awe.

“Not even my top ten.” Kakuzu added to the conversation.

“Yeah, well I think it’s cute, so fuck you old man!” Hidan snapped at the immortal ninja.

Kakuzu made no comment. There was just something wrong about associating anything having to do with Itachi Uchiha as "cute". Even if they were some very adorable baby picture of Itachi and his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

“Where in Jashin-sama’s name did you get these Deidara?” Hidan asked as he eyed a picture of Itachi giving his brother Sasuke a bath.

“Tobi found them in the storage. Apparently Orochimaru left them and some other shit here when he left.” Deidara explained as he flipped through the album the snake sannin had left behind and paused to giggle at a shot of Sasuke chewing on his older brother’s hair.

“So where’s Itachi?” Kakuzu thought to ask.

“Out looking for Orochimaru.” Replied Deidara.

It went without saying that where Itachi went, Kisame would go to. The Uchiha was in the habit of wondering off on his own without warning and no one envied the former Mist ninja the job of keeping track of the dango addicted, homicidal maniac.

“I guess now that the heathen Sasori is burning in hell the ‘honor’ of killing the traitor Orochimaru is up for grabs, eh?” Hidan said thoughtlessly.

Kakuzu glared mildly at his platinum blond partner.

“What?” Hidan asked, confused by the look.

Deidara sniffed, his blue eyes filling with tears, “Sasori-danna!” The blond wailed, throwing the album at Hidan, who caught it deftly in one hand.

The younger ninja watched as Deidara ran crying from the room, probably off to go blow something up in memory of his fallen master. Tobi hot on his heels, offering his shoulder for his senpai to cry on.

Hidan looked up from the album in his hands to find Kakuzu still glaring at him.

“What?!” Hidan demanded a second time.

Kakuzu resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the younger man’s idiocy. “Come on brat. It’s past your bed time.”

“The fuck you say you piece of shit old man!?”


End file.
